Yu Gonplei Ste Odon
by taracreator
Summary: Lexa and Costia are a lesbian couple in the 100. I wish we could see them together, but sadly Costia got killed by the Ice Queen of the Ice Nation, that is what Lexa has told. I want to write a fanfiction in the honor of the both of them, love, angst, sadness, everything.
1. Chapter 1

' **Yu gonplei ste odon'  
The 100 fanfiction, Lexia  
Chapter 1**

Swords colliding together, the sound of metal on metal, breathes of exhausted bodies and battle cries that fill the air.

Horses that are running wounded with dead and blooded bodies on their backs. Dead bodies on the floor, horses that try to run from the flames that are in their manes and making horrible noices of pain and terror.

Arrows that fly through the air, speering people in the chest. She runs through the battlefield. Grounder against grounder. She kneels down next to a wounded man. A speer in his chest, blood puoring out from his hitten artery.

He is dying, gargles blood out of his mouth, looking at the blue sky that is filled with horror and death, he waits for his death, knowing it will soon be near. The nothingness takes him slowely over like a dark shadow.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." And as she says the words aloud does he takes his last breath. She closes his eyes with her left hand and goes to stand up. "Heda we have to go now. You have to get to safety!"

He walks over to Lexa who has some blood on her face, a cut on her bottom lip, shattered clothes from arrows who just missed their goal, her body.

They start to run, Gustus protects Lexa from danger, brings his commander, the commander of Ton DC into safety, towards the horses.

When they get there one horse is dead, the troat cut and the other horse has a speer inside his stomach, still breathing slowely. So much death on this battlefield.

Souls taken from this world, from the earth, from their lives.

She looks around her and sees an opening in the trees. Some have fallen over after years, even after a century. "That way, go now!" They run as fast as they can. Running to safety

A girl, around the age of fourteen lays in their way, a little warrior girl that screaming in pain. They walk over and she scream even more, she is not theirs, she is not on their side. "Ice Nation." Says Lexa while looking at the girl.

"Kill her." Does she command and Gustus walks forward and lifst his sword and pierces her torso with a forceful blow and turns the sword around, killing her instantly.

"She was just a little girl." Says Gustus to his commander. "It had to be done." She looks over at him. "Just like ours. Just like Mila and Ravina, who are also to the skies now, their fights are over."

"Leonore?! Leonore?!" does a male voice screams in the distance, the voice get's louder and louder as he comes closer to them.

Gustus pulls Lexa behind a tree with him. " Waiting for the person to come into few.

It is a man. Ice Nation. He runs over to the body on the ground. Crying and holding her to his body. It seems like her father. Same dark skin color, same black hair. "Leonore, no… yu gonplei ste odon my daughter."

Lexa goes to stand in the light, steps away from the tree, walks closer to the man, as silent as a cat and stabs him in the back, hard. It had to be done.

Her people or theirs and she has to put her people first. Her people count on her, she is their heda so she has to act like one.

"Gustus, let's go." Does she say as she runs of again, but she doesn't sees the arrow, she screams because of the pain that is now present in her left side, on her waistline.

She puts her hand on the wound, blood pouring out of it.

Gustus takes the woman down who has shut the arrow at her, cutting her troat, letting her joke to death and runs back to Lexa and takes her in his arms.

"Hold on heda." She felt as if she would go into shock any momnt now just before everything went black.

* * *

 _She got shot by an arrow, she screams of the pain. She is all alone, dying. The darkness creeps closer and closer, like a monster she was afraid off when she was little. The monster than lived under her bed._

 _The shadow takes her feet and pulls her towards the darkness, into nothing, her scream fades away as she disapears deeper into the darkness._

She shots up and goes to lay down immediately. "Au!" her hand positioned on her wounded left hip, a burning sensation goes through it now, it feels like she got stabbed again or like if she is on fire.

"Careful." She looks to the side, to the voice she recognize. "You have to rest. You have been out for four days." She looks at Costia.

Her dark brown skin and her curly black her she loves hanging down over her shoulders. A feather close to her face in a tiny braid, like an indian had centuries ago.

A black tattoo on her right upper arm, five circles and also on her right and left fore fingers, middle fingers and her ring fingers are positioned three small onces, tree small black circles.

"The war is over, no one won. We lost twenty six. Indra told us that in a meeting three days ago. I could go in for the first time, she knew I would be here when you woke up so I could tell you."

Costia walks over to Lexa's bed and takes place next to her on her good side.

"I was scared you died in the battle. A lot of warriors got brought in and I helped them as best as I could. I couldn't safe all of them. I was… scared… you would be brought in and that… you would be dead."

Tears present in her eyes now and Lexa takes Costia's hand in hers, looking at the rings that are on her fingers.

"I would not go anywhere without telling you." Says Lexa. Costia has to giggle at that. "I believe so. I love you too Lex."

They both look lovingly at each other now. Lexa looks at her dark chocolate brown eyes that she loves so much, Costia's eyes that are full of love and compassion.

They get closer to each other, both their faces inces away from each other, closer and closer until their lips brushes against each other.

A warm sensation spread through both their bodies as they kiss sweetly, full of love and compasion for one another.

* * *

 **I see Costia as a sweet caring girl/young woman. At least that is how I imagine her to be.**  
 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter :)**  
 **  
Any reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

' **Yu gonplei ste odon'  
The 100 fanfiction, Lexia  
Chapter 2**

Lexa just had her meeting about how they could safe Ton DC from disaster in the future, because of the war with the Ice Nation.

The Ice Nation lays 637 miles to the south from Ton DC, in the place that was Atlana around a century ago. Since the nuclear war the climate has changed drastically over the years.

The Dead Zone is in the north, a desert that is dangerous, the south is mostly always covered in snow and ice.

She walks through the village of Ton DC, grounders who bring their children home from school, men and women who are going to collect food, women who do the laundry in the laundry house. A house with a roof and three still standing walls, lines that have clothes hanging on it to dry.

She walks towards the laundry house now, seeing Costia with her back towards the entrance. She is doing her job. Helping around in her way to keep Ton DC running smoothly with daily activities.

Her hands in the bucket full of water, puts the clothes under the water and out of it again, like up and down over and over again to make it as clean as possible.

She walks over quietly towards her girlfriend, pointing her finger to her mouth to let the little girl who has seen her comming towards them to keep quiet. The little girl understands the gesture and goes back to work, hearing how to do the work Costia is learning her to do.

"Boe!" Costia jumps up with a shierk and let's the bucket fall over, the skirt she was washing in now positioned on the ground. "Look what you just did. I was almost done!"

She looks a bit dissapointed now. "Libba can you do this skirt in your bucket please. I will help you wit hit in a bit, okay." Costia takes Lexa by her hand and takes her towards the corner of the laundry room.

"You scared me." Lexa had to smile at that. "I can scare you all the time, it is rather funny." She has to smile at it. Lexa wasn't scared often, even rarely, but Costia was the opposite. She was scared for pain, for the forest, for killing. She is way to kind hearted to be able to take lives.

"I go to the training. Do I see you after it at your place?" Lexa takes Costia's hand in hers "Lex I'm almost done here. We have done the laundry for hours, since the morning actually, it is now past midday."

Costia looks over at Libba who is doing the last laundry on her own. "I help her finish it and than I come over to the training. I love to see you train them to become warriors and most of all how you use your sword." She gives Lexa a kiss on the cheek and does over to Libba to help her with the last skirt and two shirts.

Libba looks over at Lexa now as Costia walks towards the laundry buckets. "Let's hang these clothes over the washline now. Do you remember how to hang them so they dry fast and perfectly?"

Libba says yes and does to show her how to do it. "Good job Libba. You learn well." The little girl has to smile at that.

* * *

Lexa is fighting with Galeb, a young grounder boy, around the same age as libba is, around twelve years old.

"Again." Does she say again before she swings the wooden sword at the boy again, learning him to fight for battle, to learn him to become a warrior. He blocks her wooden sword with his.

"I'm impressed Galeb, I think you're ready to work with a real sword now. Go to the weapon section. If they don't believe I said I think you're ready to use a real sword they can come to me."

He thanks her before running off. Excited to get a real sword.

"That was impressive. You can deal with little once." Says Costia while walking up to Lexa now. She has standing there, looking for minutes already.

"I can learn you if you want?" She goes to stand behind Costia, puts her arms past her waist and holds a knife in her hand. Costia takes the knife in her left hand. "Now throw it the tree with the mark on it."

"I am not really good at this…" She goes to stand steady on both her feet, the skirt makes just enough room for her legs to part just enough to stand strong on the ground and she throws it. It flies through the air and hits right in the middle of the target.

"O to the sky…" does Costia say, a big smile appears on her face, her eyes that get an excited sparkle in them. Lexa looks so proud at this moment.

"I didn't know I could have thrown this good in one shot." "I have learned you well." Costia has to smile at that, turning a bit red, not really able to see, because of her dark skin tone, but Lexa does see it, she knows her to well.

* * *

That evening, around 9 pm, they walked past the river together. Hand in hand and laughed about silly jokes and both enjoyed the sound of the river as they passed by.

Now they lay together under the blankets, under the warm animal fur that keeps them warm at night. Costia is already fast asleep, Lexa looks at her and things about the first time they walked on the side of the river just like they did a few hours ago.

 _They walk through the woods, she is following her girlfriend, finally she can say her girlfriend since eight days ago._

" _Are we almost there?" does Lexa say frustrated, kinda crumpy now. She isn't in the mood for this. She hates suprises, you never know what to expect from suprises and that's why she hates them so much._

" _We are almost there crumpy head." And she rolls her eyes playfully. "I hear a river, where are we? Costia I am not in for this, tell me or I'll leave."_

 _Costia walks through some leaves, dissapearing from few. "Come here and you'll see." Does she hears Costia say from a distance now._

 _Lexa signs but steps through the leaves and sees the amazing River in front of her. Her eyes wide of amazement. "Told you you would love it Lex." Costia gave her that nickname since yesterday and she was fine with it._

 _They both sit down on the river bank now, looking at the water, how the water looks under the sunlight. Like a mirror, reflecting what is above the surface._

" _It's called Anacostia." She puts her hands in the water now, feeling the water covering her hands. It's relaxing. "My parent's decided to name me after the river, but changed it a bit so I would have a special name."_

 _Lexa looks over at her, she loves to hear her speak with her pretty amazing voice that makes is like magic to her ears. Her hands on the ground, feeling the sand of the river bank under her hands._

" _I like this place." Does Lexa say while looking at the river once again. She feels calm here._

 _They look at each other, looking in each others gorgeous eyes. Their faces getting closer, sharing their first kiss._

She thinks of that moment and drifts of to sleep, with Costia by her side.

* * *

The drums go off, the horn sound fills the night. Animals who run away, because of the sound, not knowing where the sound comes from or what the meaning behind it is.

But she knows it. War. Battle. She springs from the bed. "Costia go to the school, lock the doors and stay inside, do not open the doors. Take care of the children!" does Lexa yell to her to get over the sounds of battle.

The warriors are already wide awake outside, yelling to each other to protect the village and the children. "Ice Nation!" they hear the yell from the distance.

Costia jumps off the bed in her long greyish night gown, showing her tattoo on her fingers and on her right upper arm, the circles that makes her special. She takes the knife she has thrown earlier today and keeps it in her hand.

"It's your knife." She says and wants to give it to Lexa. "Keep it, it's yours now. You are strong, you are your own warrior Costia."

She shakes her head. Costia knows that if she is in danger she can protect herself and the people she cares about around her but she rather is the peace loving one. She doesn't really likes to inflict pain on living beings, but now she has to fight.

"I love you." Says Lexa to her before kissing Costia's lips. "I love you too." And than Lexa storms off into the battle field. Her people need her, her people count on her, but above all Costia counts on her.

* * *

 **From now on I make try to make the story darker. Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter :)**

 **Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

' **Yu gonplei ste odon'  
The 100 fanfiction, Lexia (Lexa and Costia)  
Chapter 3**

"Indra where are they now?" asks Lexa while looking in the distance, looking at any side of the Ice Nation, of the intruders.

"Heda they're by the lincoln memorial statue, they are getting closer, some tried to enter the village, but we killed them." They look to the distance, seeing the torches shining with fire in the night.

One, two, ten, thirty. Thirty torches shine in the dark and they all know there are more than thirty people there.

An arrow hit's a grounder in his shoulder and falls down from the wall. Another grounder kneels beside him and stands up again. "He's gone."

"If they enter the village kill them, kill them all!" does she yell and all the grounder warriors scream their war cries. They all are ready for battle.

* * *

Costia runs from house to house, making sure every young family, every child will be brought into safety. She sees a woman with a little baby in her arms, the baby is crying loudly. "Go to the school!" does she yell at the woman.

Costia holds the knife tightly in her hand and keeps walking towards the direction of the school.

Costia runs over through the houses, mothers, fathers that run with their children in their arms or by the hand. Bringing the young children, the children who are to young to do chors or to be trained as a warrior, children under the age of eleven.

She hears a older woman scream and goes to have a look, maybe she needs help to get out of the house. You have to help the elderly into safety as well when they need your help, that what she always did learn from her mother before she passed away.

Costia runs towards the house and bangs on the door to get inside. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She sees a body positioned on the ground. As she comes closer she sees it is an elderly woman, a dead elderly woman covered in blood, her troat slit open.

A little girl at around the age of four stands in the corner now. "Granny…" the girl looks with wide eyes at the darkness on the other side of the room, where it's dark because the light isn't able to reach the corners of the backroom.

That's when a man, a man with more white looking clothes steps out into the light that is present in the room, because of the candles. _Ice man…_

She goes to stand in front of the little girl immediately, like a barrier in front of her. She would make sure no harm come to the little girl.

"Don't come any closer." She is terrified, but she has to be brave now. She has to be brave for the little girl that holds onto her leg, whimpering for her grandmother.

She throws the knife and hit's him in his right arm, she turns around graps the little girl in her arms and runs off as fast as she her legs can carry her, out the door.

It starts to get light outside now, the sun starts to come up. Now the damage is more visible in the vilage. The warriors of Ton DC try to stop the Ice Nation warriors to enter the village, shooting arrows, normal arrows, arrows with poision and even with fire.

She runs away from the man who is running after her and the little girl, he is faster than her and he almost is able to grap her, when an arrow pierces his troat. He graps his troat with both his hands, and falls through his knees on the ground and dies.

She looks at the direction the arow did come from, the girl now sits on the ground, still cryng. Lincoln looks at both of them and nods his head to her.

"Come on." Does she say as she takes the little girl's hand in her free hand. The little girl doesn't want to go from her spot. "Hey, you have to come with me. Your granny wants you to be safe little one."

The girl looks at her now, her green eyes full of tears and goes to stand up and squeezes her hand, and they both run off towards the school.

When they get there Costia closes the door and holds the girl in her arms. "Mommy!" the girl tries to break free from her arms and Costia let's go of her.

"Alanii!" the mother hugs her child thightly to her chest and looks up at Costia. "Thank you." Does the woman whisper to her and Costia just nods her head. Glad this child is at least not alone.

She goes back outside. She has to make sure everyone is in the school now, the people who are not warriors. Who don't fight.

She knows she promised Lexa to get to the school and to stay there, but the people of Ton DC need her. She has to be brave.

She is in the school now, she has listened to what Lexa has said earlier a few hours ago. But she has to help out even if she doesn't know how to fight. Lexa only learned her to defend herself a bit, because she hates to hurt people and to cause pain.

For self defence she has to. Sometimes hurting people, killing people to safe yourself is the only thing you can do. She just hope the God, if there is even a God somewhere will forgive her for killing that man.

She says to the older woman that she is going outside to see if someone else needs help, a boy at around her age, age twenty goes with her and they leave the school behind.

* * *

Swords collide together, metal on metal. Lexa fights with a Ice Nation grounder man. "Hello asshole." does she say between her teeth as she brings the sword down.

He blocks her sword with his and turns around and tries to stab her with his. She bends down to the ground and kicks his feet away from under him. He walls down with a big boom.

Dirt that flies through the air behind him. Making them both dirty. She jumps up, stands on her two feet again, lifts her sword and pierces him three times until he takes his last breath almost immediately.

"Heda!" A grounder warrior shots her speer at Lexa, she bends down and she hears someone sign. She throws her knife, hitting the woman in her head.

She looks behind and sees her companion, Marcell, down, dying. The speer in his stomach, blood pouring out of the wound. "Gustus, watch my back now!" and he goes protect her immediately.

"Marcell, yu gonplei ste odon."she didn't expected him to say something else but he does.

"give…. this…. to my… daughter Alanii." She looks at his hand, a gorgeous necklace with a tooth from an animal, a carnivore hangs onto it. "Please…" and he is gone. She puts the necklace around her neck. She will give it to the girl.

And she goes back to fight more enemies off with her people, not knowing a few had entered the village already.

* * *

Costia and the boy that goes by the name Unaluk walk through the village. Seeing dead boddies close by the wall, houses that are on fire.

"There is a house back there of an elderly couple. I have not seen them at the school yet. We should check that out." Does he say and they both walk towards the house of the older couple.

They searched the house but the elderly couple is not there. "Maybe they already have gone of towards the school." "Maybe. Let's go back there." And that's what they both do, both returning back towards the school. To wait for the battle to be over.

As they walk through the streets of the village three people jump in front of them. One does starts to run towards the both of them. That's when they see it. Ice Nation warriors. "Costia run!" does Unaluk yell to her.

He knows how to fight even if he is more like a farmer, he has some hunting skills so he knows how to use arrows, knifes and a axe. He throws the axe at the woman warrior that shots an arrow their way.

The arrow hits Unaluk in the knee, he screams as he keeps standing on his feet. He isn't going to lose this fight. Blood pours out of his wound, making his jeans turn red.

"Bitch!" Does he say yell towards the ice woman warrior. He throws the axe he holds in his hand, hitting her in her leg as well. She falls down and holds her left leg with both her hands.

The man is comming for her and Costia turns around and runs off towards the woods. She may can lose him there.

She has no weapon anymore, the only thing she has to fight are her limps to kick him off if he get's a hold on her. She looks around and sees him comming for her and notices thatg he is much faster than her.

Unaluk is on the ground, looking at her, reaching for her. "Costia!" he screams just a moment before Costia feels a body collide with hers. She falls down on the ground, hard, blood on her head now. She has no time to recover from the fall, the pain in her head is bad.

Than she notices strong arms around her middle, almost not able to breathe. It are strong arms, bigger than a woman's so she knows it is a man that holds her captive in his arms.

She screams and tries to kick and hit him as fast as she can. Unaluk tries to get up from the ground, but falls back down, horrible pain written on his face. There is nothing he can do other than to scream for her. Screaming her name over and over. "Costia! Costia!"

Another man takes her feet in hers so she isn't able to kick her attackers off of her. She screams as hard as she can, hoping someone can free her from these men. She knows it are Ice Nation warriors and she is terrified.

She doesn't know what they will do to her. What will happen to her. The man who holds her on her middle covers her mouth with his hand that has only three fingers. Probably a defect since birth from radiation.

She tries to kick her attackers off, knowing she isn't able to escape. Getting overpowered by them. She will not lose without putting a fight. She sees the village disappear from few as the three of them enter the forest more and more, disappearing into the shadows.

She only can think about two things. Her life and also about her girlfriend Lexa. She is terrified. She doesn't know what will happen to her, if she will survive what will come next. She is terrified and who wouldn't be.

* * *

The battle calms down, the Ice Nation doesn't attacks anymore. It where less Ice Nation warriors then they thought at first. It are around fifty. Probably around twenty-five that are dead now.

Lexa walks towards the school if there is silence everywhere now, only the cries of the wounded and little children that fill the air that is now filled with despair, pain, and anger.

That's when Lexa sees him in pain on the ground and runs towards him. He is only wounded, _Thank God_ does she thinks to herself. Not another life lost in this damn war.

She sees an Ice lady lying wounded on the ground, unconscious, but still breathing slowely.

"Costia, they took Costia." "What?" She is shocked. _What was she doing here? Why wasn't she at the school like I told her to do?_ She starts to panick. Costia is not a warrior, she will be so, so terrified right now.

"She wanted to help out, she wanted to look for people who needed help… that's when they took her. Those man… they kidnapped her." He tries to move his leg, but isn't able to. It feels like his leg is on fire. It is to painful. "I tried to safe her, but my leg. I am so sorry."

Lexa falls down on the ground, her head in her hands. "No…" is the only word she can say over and over again. "No!"

* * *

 **This chapter was pretty hard to write... hope it is good tho.**


	4. Chapter 4

' **Yu gonplei ste odon'  
The 100 fanfiction, Lexia (Lexa and Costia)  
Chapter 4**

"What do you mean she is nowhere to be found. Costia has to be close, they can't be this far away already." Lexa is frustrated and tired. She hasn't really slept the couple of days.

Every night she dreams of her, her beautiful dark skin with the amazing circle tattoo's on her arm and fingers, her gorgeous black wavey curls that reach her middle. Her gorgeous dark brown eyes that are almost the color of the blackness of the night.

Costia is probably so terrified right now. Is the only thing that she can think of now. Where she may lays chained on the ground somewhere, does she get food and water, is she crying, is she strong, how is she dealing?

She doesn't know how Costia is doing and it makes her so worried and crazy. She starts to lose hope and she can't lose hope now.

Costia always learned her to have hope when things get rough. Is she holding onto hope now herself? Does she still has hope after these five days of being kidnapped? Lexa is so worried about her. What if she never sees her again. No she can't think of that or she will never be the same again.

"We followed the trail through the woods, but they go towards the south. The warriors with their horses have traveled for miles, but nothing. The tracks just dissapeared because of the rain." Says Quint.

"Go further south, there has to be a lead to them, to those Ice lickers." Lexa is more frustrated now, because of hearing this news.

"Heda, you need some rest, we will look further. Go take some sleep. You're not of any help when you aren't able to function proparly." Gustus has his hand on her right shoulder now, she hits his arm off her schoulder. She doesn't need someone to take care of her, to comfort her.

"I go to my room, find clue's. Now!" and she walks off, not letting them see she is almost going to break down. She can't break down. She is the commander, and the commander are always strong. A commander can't show weakness. She has to get her shit together.

* * *

The group had split up. The Ice Nation warriors, around thirty-three started walking back to their homeland, their city, village or whatever two days earlier than her and the three warriors that stayed behind by her.

They did that so if the warriors of Ton DC, if Lexa had found them, that they could kill the people from her village off and also to make sure she would get to the Ice Nation at all cost.

They have walked for three days now, but she was held captive for five days somewhere close to Ton DC in a hidden cave somewhere, but far enough from the village to stay hidden.

She had tried to escape, but they had it her on her head, leaving a blue bump on it, so now her head is painful and she is dizzy sometimes now as well.

Her legs are sore. She even has fallen a few times, because they pull her forward if she slows down. The cord around her wrist cut in her flesh, making it painful by every pull, by every single movement of her wrists.

All the Ice Nation warriors are going back home, taking her with them, kidnapping her. She doesn't know what will waits for her. Escaping is not an option, it are to much of them. Three horses and them riding them as she walks.

Atohl is with them, the war chief is already two days ahead of them. "Walk." Does she say to her. _I am walking_ she thinks to herself. She is not standing still anyway, not with him pulling her forward every ten seconds.

She looks up at the sky and noticed the sun goes down, the day is comming to an end, another day, more towards the south. It is getting colder now as well. She only has her grey night dress on and her boots, nothing else.

She has it cold as well, her teeth are chattering because of the cold. Atohl get's of his black horse and goes to grap something out of his backpack. A coat of animal fur. She wants that coat, but she doesn't say anything.

She has learned that you do not beg for something if you are taken by someone. Keeping your mouth shut mostly keeps you alive. Lexa learned her that when she teached her how to defend herself, so she could protect herself a bit.

She just looks at him. His black her starts to get covered by snow. _Wait… snow?_ She looks up at the sky and sees tiny little snowflakes falling down.

"Pretty isn't it, the snow? Have you ever seen it before?" He makes a hand gesture for the other two Ice Nation warriors to keep going and they do. She looks at them leaving and takes a step backwards from him as he steps closer towards her.

He has a large poncho in his hand and stretches his hand towards her. She wants to take it from him and put it on her, but she doesn't trust him at all. What if he graps her or hits her if she takes it from him.

"You will freeze to death eventually if you do not take this. So take it." he looks at her, a look in his eyes that says. Come on, put it on." So after another moment does she takes it from him and puts it on, over her head. The warmth that consumes her upper torso and back.

Snowflakes that start to fill her hair. It is light. She has seen snow before. She remembers playing in the snow back home with her mother and father, making snowmen and snow angels, catching the snowflakes on her tung and remembers how cold it felt.

The animal fur feels so warm around her, it is a relieve to feel warm now. The warm fur doesn't let any coldness come through it. She smiles to herself, she enjoys the warmth.

"I haven't seen you smile before. Looks good on you, now let's go." He goes back on his horse and rides further and she walks behind him once again.

That's when she takes a moment to look over her shoulder. _I may never get back home…_

* * *

 _Lexa and Costia sit in the meadow with different kinds of flowers growing, daisies, dandelions and clovers. Lexa lays down on the ground with her eyes closed, enjoying the warm summer sun on her face._

 _Costia is making a flower hairbands, she already made one for herself and is already positioned on her black curls. "Here." Costia puts the flower hairband she just finished for Lexa on her face._

" _Why did you had to put it in my face?" the flowers still lay down on her face, the feeling of the flowers on her skin. "Because you lay on the ground with the back of your head, so the only position I can lay it on is your face." And she touches Lexa's nose. Lexa has to smile at that._

 _Costia kisses Lexa's lips, the flower hairband between both their faces, Lexa's eyes still closed._

 _Costia bits Lexa's lip. The taste of blood enters her mouth. As she opens her eyes she sees pitch black eyes without any white present, the eyes of a demon, a monster are looking back at her._

 _Lexa isn't able to move. She just looks at the pitch black demon eyes that are staring at her now. The eyes without life in them, only death._

" _You will die. And so will I." does Costia say to Lexa as her face crumbles into million cracks that fall one by one down until her face and head are gone._

" _Prepare to…"_

Lexa wakes up and sits straight up in her bed, breathing heavenly as if she had been running for an hour. Looking around, searching for Costia, but she is not here next to her. Her side of the bed is cold and empty while her own is covered in sweat.

She lays back down again to try to fall asleep, but she isn't able to. Costia is on her mind. A dream so peaceful and full of happiness could turn into a nightmare. Just like her life has become since Costia got kidnapped by the Ice Nation.

She remembers the time they both where in the meadow. Costia loved to make flower hairbands when the flowers had grown out of the dirt of the solid ground. Costia always could make Lexa smile, it didn't matter what day it was, or what time or what had made her angry or frustrated.

Costia was her sunshine and now she is gone and so is the light.

* * *

Another day has passed and they now are sliding with the three horses in front of the sleigh in a land of snow. The four of them on the sleigh, feeling the cold wind go through their hair.

The more south they are going to more snow is falling down, covering everything with more snow as the hours go by.

It is much faster traveling with the sleigh than walking behind a horse with your wrist combinded together painfully. Her wrist are sore, because of the rope, but at least she can try to get some sleep.

She sits on the back of the sleigh and looks how the sleigh tracks leave their tracks in the now thick snow. It was getting colder as they got further south, even the lakes are a bit frozen if they pass on.

That's when the sleigh and the horses stop in the middle of nowhere. _Why are they stopping?_ She looks around her and the warrios go of the sleigh. It is not snowing now so she can look far. Snow going on for miles, mountains in the distance, no, not mountains, buildings.

She hears barking. _Dogs?_ That's when she sees them in the distance. They pull a sleigh with a man standing on it, they are running towards them fast.

The dogs stop and are barking like crazy, it is even painful to her ears.

"The Queen has been waiting for you." That's when he notices her. "A prisoner. Is she the girl?" Atohl looks at her and back at the man that is still looking at her. She keeps looking at him.

" _Do not look away from your enemy or they know you are an easy target, that you are scared and intimidated."_ Lexa's voice in her head that makes her remember to not look away.

"She is. Lead the way. We want to get home." He says and the sleigh is moving again, following the sleigh with the dogs. They run fast. The dogs are barking loudly once again.

She sees mountains in front of her… wait it are not mountains… buildings. It are buildings. Buildings covered mostly in snow. It seems like only the tops from the skyscrapers that are sticking out. The skyline from Midtown Atlanta sticks out from the thick snow that covers the ground.

Some trees are present, the same as a big lake covered in ice. Fisherman that are making holes in the ice to get fish.

There is no wall like in her village, a gate from wood, but a gate and a huge wall from ice. Some animal furr on it with the Ice Nation flag painted on it. A symbol of a huge snowflake.

They go through a gate with the board I . N on it. The rest of the letters are almost gone. She only can see a G and another letter that is an A written on it as well, but the first to letters are much brighter. The initials of the Ice Nation colony. Or a better word Ice Nation kingdom as the Ice Queen probably wants it to be called.

"Is this…" she says but stops speaking when he looks over his shoulder at her. "Welcome to the Ice Nation or how it was called before the nuclear war. Georgia Atlanta."

People walk the streets, animals furs everywhere so people can si ton it by campfires. She doesn't believes her eyes, it are not houses like in her village, but it are buildings with five floors where people live.

 _It really are the tops of skyline buildings._ She is mesmerized how different it looks than what she is used to see every day back at home. She misses home. She wants to go home, but she is here, in the Ice Nation, in this cold city that is still mesmerizing.

It is bigger than Ton DC, she realises that. How did Lexa and even Tanya won battles against them if they rule a village and here they rule a big city.

The people look at them as they pass by, looking at her. A little boy makes a gesture with his finger by his troat. _Really nice manners my ass._

She walks into a building and walks up the stairs, one stair, two stairs, three stairs, four and the last one is five.

Atohl takes one of her feet and chaines her up, but cuts the rope from her wrist. She looks at him. "Orders." Is the only thing he says before he walks away and closes the wooden door behind him.

She is alone now, just sitting in a room on fur that covers the cold ground. A woman around her age makes a fire and looks at her when she leaves the room, a small smile appears on her face. Not a mean smile she has expected on the girls face, but a warmfull smile.

She looks at the fire that flickers and cracks the wood. The smell of burning wood enters her nostrils, making her think of the forest at home. The campfires in the village. She wants to go home.

For moments she just looks at the fire, it is rather calming. It feels like she sits her for hours just looking at the fickering flames that are like dancing souls. It makes her trully calm.

That's when the door opens and a man and behind him a woman walk into the room she is chained in.

The woman has a thick dress and a thick long poncho from thick animal fur covering her entire body. Her hair as red as fire, like dancing spirals, red long curls, a crown of iron on her head and a scar present on her face from her left eye all the way towards the middle of her neck. Blue eyes as cold as ice.

"Hello dear Costia. Welcome to my kingdom. We need to have a serious conversation." No emotion in the woman's voice and it makes her shiver through the core.

* * *

 **Any reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

' **Yu gonplei ste odon'  
The 100 fanfiction, Lexia (Lexa and Costia)  
Chapter 5**

"Why are they hunting on my land?" she just shakes her head. She doesn't knows anything. She was a woman who does chores in the village like the laundry, she isn't a hunter or a warrior.

The Ice Queen looks over at her bodyguard and nods her head. He walks towards her and punches her in the face. She holds her breath. She can't scream from the pain. She wants to scream so bad, she wants to scream but she doesn't want to show them she isn't able to take it.

"What are her orders? What are the orders of your commander? What certain orders has she, Lexa, given her warriors?" she looks at her, blue eyes with pure anger present in the mirrors of the Ice Queens dark soul. "I don't know." She says softly.

Another blow to her face makes her almost to pass out. She feels something warm sliding down her face, past her neck, it is kinda sticky. It probably is blood.

"You are her lover, you know." "I don't know… she didn't told me anything."

The Ice Queen takes a chair from the corner of the room and takes place on it before her. Legs crossed, hands combined together on her knees. She looks down on her like a real Queen does with prisoners.

"I don't want to ask you again, I do not want to ruin your pretty face. If you do not tell me what I want to know I will give you a makeover that isn't pretty looking." The Ice Queen talks to her like she is a little child that doesn't understand a single thing.

"I tell you my name and you tell me the information you know. My name is Inger. Gorgeous name isn't it? Suits me well, if I can say so myself." She looks with a death glare at her now but has to smile at the same time, like a poislonous snake.

Her voice changes to ice cold, no emotion present in it. "Tell me, why are they hunting on my land?" Costia doesn't says a thing, she just looks straight ahead of her. She doesn't know. Why doesn't she believes her?

This goes on for hours now. Same question after the same question, time and time again and she tells her she doesn't know, because she doesn't knows a thing.

The Inger looks over at her bodyguard again. And she prepares herself for another painful blow to her face, her eyes closed now, waiting for it, but nothing happens. "We'll go further later. And I will not make it pleasurable."

Inger goes to stand up and looks down on her once again. "I can chain you up by your wrist, pull you up in the air so you hang here for hours until your shoulder shoot from the bowl of it's structure. And I still hear those screams if I make myself remember the men and women who where in this room before… well before you dear, dear Costia."

A smile appears on her face, making her look like a crazy psyco, she sure is an crazy psycopath. "It was delighted to hear." She turns around and walks away from her, out of the room. Her bodyguard behind her like her dog.

She just looks at the door they just walked through. She has tears present in her eyes, but she doesn't let them fall. She has to be strong for herself or she will break down, and she can't break down now. Not here.

She puts her hand to her head, a painful sensation goes through her head and she feels a bump on her head, under her hand. She looks at her hand, blood on her fingers.

The locks on the door are getting clicked open once again. She looks over at the door and prepares herself for the Ice Queen to return, but it is the girl who made the fire earlier. She puts the backpack she is carying on the ground before she looks at her.

She smiles at Costia while she walks towards the fireplace, and puts more wood in it, so the fire will be on through the night. It starts to get dark outside. She sees it through the window shutters above her head. It is closed but she can see through a little crack.

She is thirsty. She hasn't had any water since she got here. The girl stands up and walks towards her backpack she has brought with her and takes a bottle of water out of it and walks over to her and goes to sit before her on the fur that lays on the ground.

"Here." She stretches out her arm and Costia takes it from her and she gives her and takes a few sips. "Thank you." "You can keep it for the night. The fire should keep you warm at night, but you still need a blanket so I got one for you."

She looks over at the backpack by the door. "Why are you being nice to me?" does she asks the girl. She has long brown hair like Lexa has. She misses Lexa so much it hurts.

"It are my orders." Does she say while looking at the fire now. "Why does she not let me freeze to death instead?" The girl looks over at her again, shocked Costia asks her this.

She looks over her shoulder to the door before she speaks again. "Because she likes to see people fall down, to see people's hope dissappear out of them. You better can say what you know. If you do she may will let you live."

And this is exactly what trully makes her terrified. She may will let you live enters her mind and repeats itself over and over in her head like a mill. That's when it hits her. I will die here.

Costia woke up several times through the night. At one time the fire in the fireplace was almost out, so it was so increadible cold in the room. She even could see her own breath whenever she did breathe.

Once at night she also woke up, because the same girl did put the fire back on, but Costia has no idea why they make sure she stays warm if the Ice Queen wants her dead anyway.

Now she was up once again, looking at the little fire in the fireplace, she has moved closer to it earlier to stay warm. She finds it rather cold if she is to far away from it. It is comforting to sit close to it, it feels like the fire will protect her, but that is just her head who tries to find something possitive out of a bad situation.

"Well, well, well, we can start again." Inger walks into the room with her dog. The grounder that is doing everything she says.

The Ice grounder puts a rope on her hands and pulls it tight, before lifting her off the ground, her feet not touching the ground anymore. Inger just stands there looking at how she hangs there in pain.

It is painful, her hands are not getting blood now, the blood flow isn't getting towards her hands. She clinches her teeth together.

"Why is she hunting on my land since two months?" She starts to ask her it again. The same questions like yesterday. "I don't know. You have to believe me." She says while looking.

"Your village is positioned in a forest, enough animals are in there, there has to be a reason why she hunts on my land and I want to know why. I even attack them. They have to know that if they enter mine… I can enter theirs and I will make sure they are getting haunted."

She stands before Costia now and takes Costia's chin in her hand and squeezes. Her long nails enter Costia's skin, she is like a cat, scratching down, taking the skin of her face, from her cheeks all the way down her chin.

Costia doesn't screams, she just shuts her eyes thight. "I… don't… know." She moves her face away from Inger, the insane woman and looks at the wall.

"Mattiq."Her dog walks forward and puts a iron stick in the fire. _Shit…._ "This is not necessary. You do niot have to do this!" he walks towards her now and puts the hot part of the stick on Costia's neck, burning her flesh.

She screams louddly, it is so painful. Tears appear in her eyes because of the pain. "Why are they hunting on my land, in the snow while you all have a huge forest?" Costia's shoulders are painful, she hangs in the air for a long while now.

"I don't know. She didn't shared that kinda information with me." Inger looks over at Mattiq again, and he walks forward again with the stick, burning another on her neck, burning her flesh once again. "Stop, please." She moves her hand up and he moves away with the stick.

"I stop once you tell me the orders and the reason why they are hunting on my land. I will not stop until you confess." She walks over at the door and opens it.

"You." Costia looks at Mattiq and back at Inger and the door and back at her and back at the door once again. "Come here… now. Thank you."

That's when a man walks in, long dark hair and an eye that is swollen and sunken down, a scar present on it. He looks over at his Queen and bows for her. Costia looks closer at him and than she knows who he is.

 _Denalo…_ That's when it hits her, he works for her, for their enemy, Lexa's enemy. The woman that tortures her. "You… why would you do this? You are a fucking traitor, how dare you!" she yells at him while she still hangs in the room.

"You son of a bitch!" she is pist, how could he do this to them, to her. He is Lexa's uncle. "How could you betray Lexa? She is your niece." She would never do it if she was him, betray a family member, betraying Lexa.

"Lexa is nothing to me anymore. I got banashed over a year ago. I wasn't allowed to stay in the only place I knew. I had to find some other place to live with my two friends. The only reason was that I had stolen a few things and lied about it." She tries to ignore the pain in her shoulders now. It will not be long until they will shoot out of the structure her shoulders are positioned in.

she looks over at him and asks the question that enters her mind right away. "Why are you here?" she looks at him. She wants to know how he got here.

"I was walking towards the south, trying to find a place to start a new home. A campsite for myself, but than I got into this snow field and got captured by them. I got interigated, but I told them I got exciled and so they did let me stay for a few months, but than they started to hunt here and war started."

She looks at him confused. "I want to see them fall." "You want to see the people you know die, to see Lexa die? Your family?" He looks at her now. "I wrote a letter and delivered it to Lexa, but she said what's done is done. We do not take you back. That where her exact words when she came face to face with me."

"And that's why you are killing us off? Trying to kill the people you know, to kill your niece? What of a person are you? You are not a good person, you never were!"

"Oe… I didn't know she had a temper." Says Inger while she sits down on the chair in the corner. She likes to watch this show. It is quite intertaining, a drama show, she loves that.

"Go on, more, this is intertaining." A happy sneaky smile present on her face while she looks at her hand now. Circling her hand, to look at how pretty soft it is. "Enough. Go out of the room." The Ice Queen says to Delano.

"I want to see what your going to do to her." She looks at him, the eyes of a snake. "What did you just say?" "I said…" "I know what you just said. I said you had to get out. Go out or I'll make Mattiq do it and he will break your arms until you cry. Got it?" she raises her eyebrows at him, waiting for his answer.

"I'll go." And he bows and walks out of the door. "Good choice." Does Inger say under her breath.

Her ice cold looking blue eyes are looking at Costia again. "Cut her lose and put her on the ground." _Finally…_ "But before you do that torture her some more. I want to hear her scream." and as she says that does she walks to the fire place, takes a basin from the closet and puts it on the fire so the it goes out.

"After it let her get used to the cold around here." She smiles her devilish smile and walks out of the room, through the door.

Costia feels the hot iron that burns her flesh again. Her screams fill the building time and time again until everything goes dark.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was a good one, it was hard to come with a good plot, but I got some help from my friend. So any reviews would be nice so that I may can make the story better :)**


	6. Chapter 6

' **Yu gonplei ste odon'  
The 100 fanfiction, Lexia (Lexa and Costia)  
Chapter 6**

She lays on the cold floor, even the fur isn't really able to keep the cold out from the ground, it seems to go straight through it.

She just lay there like a futus, tears in her eyes and a few have already fallen down her cheeks. She is so cold, she is freezing. The fire is out, there is nothing that can keeps her warm in here. Not in a house that is buried under the snow of most of it's surface, snow on the buildings and also icicles.

Windows that are frozen, Ice one it, almost not being able to look through every single window. There is even ice on the floor.

The Ice grounders have put snow in boxes and put it near her and on her to make her freeze faster, to torture her with the extreme cold. She never has experienced coldness like this in her life before. She is mesmerized how people can survive in these conditions. She is sure she feel freeze to death if she isn't going to heat up soon.

She almost isn't able to breathe. Her fingers are painful to move, her fingers are a dangerous color of blue and she imagines that her toes are too.

Her neck is full of burned flesh, tiny circles next to each other, from left to right, up and down. She even has a few on both hands, on the upper side of her hands, on her knuckles, on her wrist, even on a few fingers.

It was horrible, she hears herself scream over and over in her own mind. She doesn't know how long she can be strong. She is exhausted, she is in pain, her hope is slowely dripping out of her and that is exactly what Inger, the Snow Queen wants.

She doesn't wants to die. Not here, not like this, but there is nothing she can do about it from here, about it now. The hours of torture take there toll on her, the tears are falling down her cheeks, she has a hard time to breathe, she wants to go home. She so desperately wants to go home.

The tears just fall, she cries silently, not letting them out here now she breaks down. She cries like a child. "Bring me home, bring me home, bring me home… " Does she whimpers silently over and over again while holding herself, her arms around her chest.

* * *

Lexa walks towards the table with all the maps of the places they have been gone to already. She takes a piece of the map of the Ice Nation land. "So they are probably already there?" does she say while looking at Gustus now.

"It is highly possible Heda." "They got Costia, maybe they are going to kidnap more. We need to protect the people who are still here. They are our priority now."

"Costia is also my priority just like everyone else in Ton DC. I am their heda and I will act like one. It's my duty." "We need to end this war." Indra says and they all agree on that.

After a few minutes of silence does Quint say "Do you think they got Costia because she and I are in a romantic relationship?" she looks over at him, confused. It can't be that the Ice Queen seriously thinks that Costia knows details of the hunting and the war and all those things that are not related to chores she does on a daily basis.

"They only took Costia. For information about your plans and about what you did order as the commander of Ton DC is it the only reason that is reasonable here." Says Indra now. Lexa starts to walk back and forth.

"She doesn't know. Costia doesn't know the reason why we started to hunt way more towards the south, into the Ice Nation territory." "You never told Costia?" Indra walks forward towards her and puts her arms over each other, waiting for an answer from her commander.

"No I didn't. I liked to keep her out of it… to keep her safe."She looks at the table once again, exeminating the papers on there once again. "And now she isn't." She looks over at Indra and looks away again.

"We have two enemies now, on the north and on the south. We have to know what our orders are. They stopped hunting in the south, we do not have enough fur for the winter." Lexa goes to sit down on her throne. "We can't go hunt there, not with the Ice Nation waiting for it's opportunity to attack. Entering their land isn't s smart order to give. Go further south, but do not enter their land, their territiory. I want you to take four warriors with you and if you see them comming for battle once again, you blows the horn."

She looks over at Nyko now. She is taking the lead again. If she wants to safe her people she has to step up and do something. If she has done that she can focus on getting Costia back.

"Nyko go to Lincoln, make sure he watches the Mountain Men. Because we are getting hunted down by them, they try to capture more and more and we have no idea why yet, but to their weapons we do not stand a change. That is the whole reason why I made the orders to hunt more south to not get captured by them and to get turn into those reapers."

That is exactly why they are in trouble now. The Ice Nation, the Ice Queen doesn't want tresspassers and Lexa does not want her people dead. That's why she gave the orders to hunt more that way, for the rocks, to make weapons, iron of old deserted buildings and everything else they need to survive here, to survive the Mountain Men who start to become a big tread.

May we have someone who has been to the Ice Nation before, towards the city…. "Has someone entered the Ice Nation City before? So that we can ask question about how they live, how they intorregate people, what their culture is, their values. Does someone has that information?"

She looks at all of them. At Indra, Gustus and Quint. Nyko already has left to inform Lincoln about what he needs to do.

"No. Not one around here. The Boat clan knows. They told Anya once how they handle things there. If I can remember it correct they torture people a bit different than we do. They burn them, burn their skin, make them freeze until they almost die from hypothermia. Sometimes they do torture them with knifes and swords like we do. The Ice Queens name is Inger and she is a true psychopath. She likes to see people fall." "And this has Luna told Anya when she still was the commander?" Indra just shakes her head, to let them know that is what happened.

 _Costia, be strong. I don't know what is happening to you right now, but you can handle it, you can get through it. I know you are. You have a kind and a strong soul. I will see you again._ "Indra, are the others going towards the south, towards the bother of our two territories?"

"Yes commander." "Good. If anyone else dies, if there happens something to Costia I'll make sure they pay for it."

And she walks off, out of the building.

* * *

 **This chapter is shorter, but the last one will be longer :)**


	7. Chapter 7

' **Yu gonplei ste odon'  
The 100 fanfiction, Lexia (Lexa and Costia)  
Chapter 7**

"Wake up, come on. Open your eyes, let's warm you up." A voice enters her mind. "Lexa?" "No sorry." She feels a warm thick blanket over her, making her feel warmer again. Wait? Warmer…

She opens her eyes and the girl sits by her again, with a cup of tea. "I have to stay with you until you are normal again." "Well… I am not really normal anymore." She points at herself, knowing she has painful burnmarks on her, painful bruised wrist, a bump on her head and a trail of blood from her head all the way down to her chin and neck.

"I'm sorry." "Thank you, trully. You are nice well your heda is like this psychopath." The girl has to smile at that. "Not all of us are bad. There are good people and bad ones everywhere. That is how life works." She gives Costia some hot tea.

The warm cup makes her fingers to warm up, and it is a painful sensation, like your fingers are getting stung by million of tiny bees. Lucky she starts to get to feel her fingers again.

Costia feels like she can trust this girl. "Help me to get out of here." The girl looks shocked at her now, eyes big, mouth open. "I can't. I can't help you." She looks over her shoulder towards the door. "If I do I put my own life at stake. I have to go."

She starts to get up and walks towards the door, almost running out of the room. "No please. Don't leave me here. Please let me out!" she screams at the last word. She knows the girl is scared for her life, but she is too, for her own. She wants to go home, to Lexa.

The fire is on, finally she is able to warm herself up. She goes to sit closer by the fire and drinks her tea. Her feet is still locked with the chain… she has to try to get it open, she puts the tea cup on the side table and starts to pull on the chain, hoping it will get lose.

"Come on…" She pulls on it. "Come on, move… stupid thing."She pulls as hard as she is able to pull, but there is no movement in the chain, in the locks. She tries it a few times before she gives up.

She sits there for a few hours, even did her need in a bucket… not really comfortable, but she has no choice, doing your needs in your clothes or in a bucket, we all know the thing we would choose to do so of course she chosed the bucket.

She eats the small slice of dry bread and looks out of the crack of the shutters that are in front of the window. Snow covers everything. Children who play in the snow. Horses and dogs for the sleighs. A market just like in her village, but it looks different. Ice pearls on the buildings, buildings covered in ice and are greyish looking. Even people warming themselves by fires.

She is curious how they get all the wood, they have to get it somewhere, to make fires twenty four hours a day.

She remembers how she did liked to sit by the campfire. How the people of her home, of Ton DC told all kinds of different stories, funny, scary, or normal ones. She liked to hear all those stories, but looking at the fire in this room is lonely.

That's when she hears people talking behind the wooden door. She stands by the window, but looks for who will enter. She will get tortured again, she just knows it. She feels there is trouble, bad trouble for her.

"Hello dear." Inger walks into the room, the devilish smile present on her face once again. She just looks away from her. She doesn't want to look at her. It makes her nervous, anxious and she hates her to bits.

She also doesn't want to show her she is terrified of what will come next in store for her. "Sit down." Costia stands there, looking at her for a moment. "Please." She does as she is told, it is better to listen so you may get a better result, but she doubts it.

"Mattiq." He walks over at her, she goes to stand back up and he kicks her feet from under her, making her fall on her side on the ground, her head hits the ground hard and she becomes dizzy.

He stands over her and does nothing, just looks at her. He waits for orders, the orders his commander will give him once she wants to punish her for not telling her what she doesn't even knows.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know now?" she looks over at Costia now, her blue eyes with the look of the devil in them. "I don't know the answers on the questions… you want answers on." She still lays on the ground, looking at her own hands.

Inger goes to sit on the chair, like with the posture of a real Queen did in the past to show that they rule and are the highest you ever will incounter and see. "Well… that's bad for you than. Mattiq."

And he kicks her in her stomach, making her almost able to vomit. "Why are they hunting on my land? Why not in their own?" "I… don't… know."

"Mattiq cut her finger off." Costia is on full alert now. "You do not have to do that." He takes a small looking knife out of his belt and tries to grap Costia's left hand. She tries to keep both her hands under her body know. "No!"

"Hold her!" Inger stands up and walks over to both of them, takes a knife from her own belt and cuts Costia in her right leg, that is on the ground. Costia screams from the pain. "Stop… Stop!"

"I will not. Well I stop on one condition. I stop if you tell me the honest answers on my questions." She cuts Costia's leg again. "Do you understand?"

Costia doesn't says a single thing. What is the point. "Answer me dear. Now!" "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know the things you want to know!" The Ice Queen starts to lose her temper. "I want to be nice, but you make it very hard for me to be." Inger goes to sit down on the chair again.

"Mattiq." He lifts Costia of the ground now and throws her onto the floor again. She hears her bone break inside her right arm, she curses loudly to herself because of the pain. He grabs her now broken arm and she screams. The pain is almost unbearable.

He holds her broken arm and in the other one does he has the knife again. "No, don't, don't please! Please don't do it!" she tries to move but her broken arm is to painful and he holds her way to strong.

The knife slices her finger open, she screams, and that's when he cuts her forefinger off. She cries now. Why is this happening to her, why her. Blood is flowing out of the place her finger just was. The finger now on the floor.

"This will be such a nice souvenir for my collection." Inger picks Costia's lost finger up and holds it in her hand while looking at it. "Would the dog like this as a snack? I bet they do."

"Your crazy…" says Costia with tears stream down her face, anger present in her voice. "Well I quite am, am I not?" she puts Costia's finger in the pocket of her thick coat.

"Hang her up." And Mattiq hangs her by her wrist once again, her broken arms isn't able to carry her, it is to painful and she screams. She sees her hand, her finger is gone. Blood still comes pouring out.

"You say you don't know. Is that the truth?" Inger asks her. Now with a sweet voice, almost a caring voice, but it is just her playing a game that Costia is done playing. She wants it to be over, this torture is horrible, this is hell on earth. She trully believes this is how hell on earth feels like, how it is.

"Yes…it is." She says through her teeth. "Well than. Go celebrate your hang to the ceiling party."and the Ice Queen walks away, out of the room once again, while letting Costia hang there.

Costia hangs here for a few minutes. She is in horrible pain, her dried tears sticky on her cheeks. Inger, Mattiq and Delano walk into the room together.

She looks at Delano, but she just looks at him, not showing emotion to him, not having emotions for him anymore. She is tired. Her shoulders hurt, everything hurts. She tries to stay strong, but eventually you will break down and it now has happened to her.

"I want her dead. Cut of her head and bring it to your cousin." "No!" Costia yells at her. "I want her to suffer. She has to pay the price. They both will." The Ice Queen goes to stand before Costia. "Bye, bye, say the sky hello for me."

Costia tries to break free from the chains that hold her above the ground, it is a lost fight. "Delano, help him to hold her down."

Inger takes a machete from her back. Mattiq brings her down and makes her to sit on the ground. And holds her down with the help from Delano, the traitor. They lay her on the ground. She tries to break free from their gris, but she isn't able to break free. One of the is already stronger than her, let alone two.

"Please don't! Don't kill me! I do everything that you want!" she is crying now. She is terrified of her life. She will die here, she knows she will.

"No, please no! I beg you please don't!" _Goodbye…_

* * *

"Delano, dear. I want you to bring her head to your cousin, to your commander Lexa. You get a horse to carry her head and body with you." She just sits on the chair, like a fearless Queen. Not even bothered by a dead body that is laying dead on the ground in front of her.

"I will come back my Queen once I have done as you order me to do." She has to laugh, a devish laugh that makes him shiffer through the core.

"Go and you never come back do you understand. If you do, if you do come back you will end up like her." She points at Costia's dead body. "Do you understand?"

He does understand exactly what she means and he does as is instructed.

* * *

Lexa wakes up by a knock on the front door of her house and goes out of bed to look who is by her front door in the middle of the night. She picks a torch and puts it on fire so she has light and walks further towards the front door.

She opens the door and looks in the darkness of the night, but no one is there. "Hello? You can come now. I heard you knocking." She hears footsteps in the distance, but she doesn't sees a thing. It is to dark and the light of her torch doesn't reach far enough to be able to see far.

She walks of the steps to follow more towards the location she heard the sound and kicks something with her feet away. She looks down to see what it is she just kicked and buts the torch close to it to see what it is.

She starts to scream out of devastation. A horrific scream that fills the dark night. Screams of pure horror, loss, pain, a broken heart.

Costia's head lays on the ground, next to her damaged body. They decapitated her, they killed her. Tears stream down her face as she cries out for her lost lover. Screams that wake the night. People gatter around her, seeing the reason why she screams of loss and pain and a true broken heart.

She is gone. Costia is gone and she will never be back home. She is taken from this world to soon and will forever be gone from Lexa's life and that breaks her heart, it breaks her to tiny million pieces that will be broken forever.

This pain will never ever go away. She screams and holds herself, arms around her own. She doesn't care that everyone around her sees her cry. She now is a broken, shattered and an empty soul. Someone who will forever has to deal with the pain of pure grief.

Her cries fill the night with hopeless cries for a lost lover that is taken so brutally from this world.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go!**

 **Tomorrow I have no time to write the last chapter because I go on vacation, but after it I write and post the last chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

' **Yu gonplei ste odon'  
The 100 fanfiction, Lexia (Lexa and Costia)  
Chapter 8**

Weeks have passed since the death of Costia. She wouldn't care about anyone anymore, because it would only turn out in their deaths.

The Sky People had arrived on earth, the Moutain Men are a real treat now and she had to do something about it so she had to reunite all the twelve clans to stand a change to win this war that already has taken so many lives. Has taken lives of all these clans, all these families and friends.

 _We have to fight off the Mountain Men and to win this war. I need to let it go, to let the death of Costia go. I have to forgive her, the Ice Queen, the Ice Nation and I know I can't but helping each other out against the Mountain is the best option I have to safe and to protect my people._ Does she thinks to herself, while watching the Ice Nation warriors across the field by their campfires.

All the twelve clans are in her area, in the area of Ton DC now, all ready to fight this war and to end this right now.

Lexa stands up and everyone becomes silent while looking at the leader of this camp. She is the heda, the commander of all of them now, from all the clans. They are on the Wood Clan's land so she is the boss and they all know it.

"We are here, having all one and the same enemy. It is our duty to protect our people. Your leaders have to protect you, their warriors, you have to protect them just like I and my warriors have to protect my people."

She looks around all the grounded people who are looking at her, listening to what she has to say, listening to their leader of this war. "Jus drein jus daun." Is all she says over and over and the others repeat after her. Even the Sky People do after a while.

She goes to sit down once again and the chief of the Ice Nation walks towards her. "Our other war is not done." She looks at him now from her possition, annoyance present in her eyes.

"You and I both know we have a bigger problem that has to be fixed here. Tell your Queen." A bitter tone present in her voice as she speaks the word out. "That we got better things to do. You can tell her that we did hunt in your theory, because of the Mountain Men."

She penetrates him with her eyes. Eyes that are full of annoyance, anger and frustration.

"We stand here together now, we are allies. We fight together. Our battle, our war is done." She looks at him to make her clear she means every word. "Yes heda. I will tell the Queen about your news." And he walks off, away into the crowd.

"What was that about?" she looks over towards the right, seeing Clarke standing next to her. "Some buisness that had to be finished."

Sometimes it is better to let the past go. You can let it go, you can forgive, but to forget, that is something that isn't possible, is something that will never happen. But this, here, the allience is a good new step in a better direction.

They just have to see what will happen from now one in the future. She has to see what will happen from now on. Life goes on.

 **The End**

* * *

 **It was a short epilogue. I hope you guys have enjoyed my story and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
